


kiss flavors

by themadtilde



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Candy, Cute, Each pairing have their own chapter, F/M, Fluff, Guessing game, Kissing, M/M, Some Humor, domestic i s'pose, drabble-ish, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6441283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themadtilde/pseuds/themadtilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OTP choosing different flavors for their candy, and then kissing to find out what the other one chose. Sort of like a guessing game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jace and Clary

**Author's Note:**

> It's past 3AM here, what am I doing awake?  
> Anyways, I have mixed American and British English here. Nothing major (I hope) but more like if there should be a 's' or a 'c' 'z' or 'au' or simply 'a'. You know that normal stuff.  
> If you don't ship Saphael, skip the last chapter.  
> If you don't ship Sizzy, skip the second chapter.  
> If you like both, read both :)

“Ready, Fray?” grinned Jace challeningly.

“Tell me when to start,” Clary shot back.

They sat cross-legged on the floor in Jace’s room at the Institute. Dressed in sweatpants and a large t-shirt, Clary felt more relaxed than ever. Especially with Jace before her, grinning that mischevious full-on smile that made her want to stare forever.

“Candy in hand?” 

Clary showed him her closed fist. Nodding, Jace held up his too, making sure not to let it show.

“Mouth ready?”

“That can be taken in two ways but yes, mouth ready.”

Jace fidgeted a little, before saying:

“One, two, three!”

They quickly stuffed their mouths with respective candy, still being careful to not let it show to the other.

They chewed and sucked on the candy, not breaking eye contact. Clary stared at him defiantly, but his golden eyes only widened and he smirked. Clary’s eyes narrowed, and Jace raised his eyebrows.

Eventually, he said: “I’m done.”

Clary swallowed her candy and nodded. “Me too.”

“Then kiss me.”

She did that; stood up on her knees, tilted her head and leaned in. Her tongue felt rough after the sweet candy.

As always, she closed her eyes when they kissed, and Jace’s mouth parted underneath hers. For a moment, she willed herself to forget about the competition and just enjoy the taste of Jace’s lips. But then she remembered, and her tongue flicked out to taste his.

“Hmm,” she murmured, and Jace frowned.

His mouth tasted sweet and dark. Not licorice, but something sweeter yet cooler than candy.

Clary pulled back quickly, and Jace’s eyes opened in surprise.

“Blueberry!” Clary yelled and Jace screamed in frustration.

“Damnit Fray, I was about to tell you strawberry!” he shouted, hitting his thigh with his hand.

Clary pumped her fists. “Oh, but you were too late! It was blueberry, right?”

Jace crossed his arms. “Well tasted, Fray,” he said reluctantly.

Clary grinned and shook her head. “Can’t say the same for you,” she said. “It wasn’t strawberry, but raspberry.”

Jace’s mouth dropped open in shock. “It was?”

“Yup. I suppose I won then.” Clary sent him a triumphant victory smirk, and he rolled his eyes. Reaching for the bowl on the floor between him, Jace grabbed a new candy.

"Don't let it get to your head, Fray," he muttered and Clary rolled her eyes. She frowned when Jace started inspecting the candy.

“I’ve always wondered what strawberry and lemon taste when you mix them,” he commented, holding up the flavored candy. Clary raised her eyebrows.

“Then eat them at the same time,” she replied, tucking a strand of red hair behind her ear. Jace tore his gaze off the candy to look at her.

“I’ve also always wondered what it would taste like if you ate one flavor yourself, and someone else the other," he added.

“And I suppose you determine the end result by kissing?” asked Clary, already smiling.

Jace’s mouth curled upwards in a smirk.

“Want to find out?”

  
  
  



	2. Simon and Isabelle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sizzy isn't really my OTP. I ship them, but I prefer Saphael. This is why this might seem a bit faked/forced etc. Sorry! If you prefer Saphael, just scroll down.

“But what if it tastes horrible?” asked Simon nervously as Isabelle settled before him with the bowl in her lap. She was comfortably dressed in jeans and one of Simon’s less geekier shirts, with her hair in a ponytail. She hardly had any makeup, and Simon loved the bare look on her face. She looked so natural and young.

They sat on Isabelle’s bed in her room, since Jace and Clary had occupied the living room already.

“Relax Simon, it’s only a game. It’s going to last for maybe ten seconds. Pick a candy.”

She held out the bowl to him and he took it, looking for the orange flavored caramel. Isabelle covered her eyes with her hand.

“You’re not peeking, right?” said Simon and glared at her. Isabelle scoffed, not moving her hand.

“Of course not. What kind of person do you take me for?”

Simon raised his eyebrows. “Hmm, should I really answer to that?”

She laughed and kicked at him blindly with her foot. Grinning, Simon moved out of the way, but she nearly hit him anyways.

“Stop it, or I’ll fall off the bed,” he told her. Isabelle laughed, but retreacted her foot obediently.

“Are you done?” she asked after a few seconds, and Simon coughed.

“Yes.” 

“Good. Me too. Eat it on three, make sure it flavors your mouth and then tell me when it’s finished,” Isabelle told him quickly.

“Uh, okay. Are you going to count or am I?”

Isabelle removed her hand and rolled her eyes. “One, two, three.”

They both bit into their candy, chewing. Isabelle’s dark eyes were determined and she looked at Simon with a calculating look. He blushed, and moved his gaze to a spot behind her.

“I’m done.” Isabelle was first to finish her candy, and Simon quickly followed.

“Now try to guess which flavor mine is,” said Isabelle, and quickly pressed her warm lips to Simon’s.

For a moment they kissed with their mouths closed, but Isabelle parted her lips and Simon gasped. Her tongue tasted sour and sweet, with a refreshening dash to it.

“Mmm,” said Isabelle and Simon noticed that her eyes were closed. Slowly, he closed his too and continued to try and decipher what flavor it was. His orange flavor mixed with hers and became quite a nice taste, actually. Simon was almost completely lost in the kiss, the feeling of her tongue battling his, when she pulled back and exclaimed:

“Orange!”

He nearly faceplanted when the pressure on his lips was gone and Isabelle snickered at him. “Got a bit too excited there?”

Simon wiped his mouth with his sleeve and glared. “Not at all,” he countered, but blushed. Isabelle raised her eyebrows.

“Oh? Then tell me which flavor I had, please,” she mocked and crossed her arms.

Simon hesitated. “... Apple?” he tried tentatively. Isabelle dropped her jaw.

“Dang it. I didn’t think you would be right,” she sighed mournfully, shaking her head.

"Hey!"

Simon placed his hand on his chest, faking offense.

“What kind of person do you take me for?” he asked, feigning hurt. Isabelle snorted and threaded her fingers through her thick hair.

“Shut up, or I’ll kick you out of the bed,” she grinned playfully, aiming at him with her foot again.

 


	3. Magnus and Alec

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: *watched the malec kiss*  
> me: ... nice  
> me: *watched the malec kiss again, but in slowmotion*  
> me: ... _nicer_

“Alec, darling, I have decided to make this game a bit more interesting.”

Alec’s head whipped around to look at Magnus, who sat down next to him in the sofa. The warlock was dressed in what would be considered simple for Magnus; black jeans with red striped and a tanktop with a skull on it. He had red streaks in his hair this time.

“What do you mean by ‘interesting’?” asked Alec suspiciosuly, tugging in the sleeves of his sweater. Magnus put the bowl between them.

“I say we take two different flavors each and eat at the same time. Then we can see if the other one can figure out which two flavors we chose.”

Alec frowned. “Isn’t it easier if we do it one at time? So we can taste the flavors fully.”

Magnus pursed his lips. “Maybe,” he admitted. “But that would be too easy. Let’s go with this!”

Alec shrugged and sighed. “Fine. You pick first.”

He covered his eyes as Magnus carefully chose, and when it was his turn, he picked lemon and licorice.

“Are you ready?” said Magnus eagerly. Alec rolled his eyes but nodded.

“Then one, two, three, eat!”

Lemon and licorice didn’t exactly taste blissful to Alec, but it was okay. Magnus’ cat eyes looked him up and down while chewing and Alec glared.

“What?” said Magnus, mouth still full of candy. “I can’t ogle you?”

Alec had lived with Magnus long enough to learn to not respond to that. Instead he crossed his legs, rested his chin in the palms of his hands with his elbows on his thighs, and stared defiantly at Magnus. The warlock stared right back, eyes rimmed with kohl and eyeliner.

Their staring contest was, however, disrupted by Chairman Meow who leapt over the couch and landed on the floor with a hiss.

“Weird cat,” snorted Magnus, before he looked at Alec again. “Are you done?”

Alec quickly chewed and swallowed what was left and nodded then. Magnus started smirking.

“Great,” he said. “Make your choices, Alexander.”

Then he leaned in and cupped Alec’s face, mouth hot and wet. Alec closed his eyes and frowned. He recognized the flavors … but along with his own two choices, he couldn’t quite place them.

Magnus made a frustrated sound and pressed his lips even harder to Alec’s. Seemed like he, too, was having trouble with determining the taste.

Maybe … peach? Or lime? Alec had no idea if those flavors even existed, but he could tell; whatever Magnus had chosen, it was weird.

“It doesn’t work,” he muttered eventually, pulling back. “I don’t know, and my own flavors kind of ruin the whole thing.”

Magnus opened his eyes and scowled. “You’re right,” he agreed. “Maybe we should’ve sticked to your plan.”

“Do it separately?”

“Yeah. This was even difficult for me. And I’m the High Warlock of Brooklyn!” He flailed his arms as if to emphasize his point. Alec snorted.

“I don’t think your public title changes how good you are at determining flavors,” he commented. Magnus shrugged.

“You never know,” he said easily. “Anyways, this was failed. I chose Coke and vanilla. You?”

Alec bit his lip. “Lemon and licorice,” he told him. Magnus frowned.

“I did think there was a sour hint to it all,” he complained. “But really, Alec? Lemon and licorice? Are you masochistic or something?”

Alec shrugged. “Maybe,” he said. “It wasn't that bad. Do you want to play another round?”

Magnus looked at the bowl, then his eyes travelled up to Alec’s face. “We could do that …” he said slowly. “Or ..." he trailed off.

"Or what?" asked Alec warily.

"Or we could just skip to the kissing already.” Magnus winked suggestively and Alec blushed.

 


	4. Simon and Raphael

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not major but not minor spoiler for CoHF. 
> 
> Anyways, this is sort of AU with vampire Raphael and mundande/Shadowhunter Simon. If it's after cofh or before coa i don't know. Feels better after CoHF, in an au where Raphael somehow survived and Simon didn't lose his memories etc.
> 
> Raphael is a bit ooc maybe

“What is that?” Raphael asked suspiciously when Simon bursted through the door with a bag in his hand. The vampire lounged on his bed, looking bored. Simon grinned at him.

“This, my friend, is ice cream,” he told him, zipping up the bag and showing Raphael the small boxes of differently flavors. “Chocolate, vanilla, strawberry …” he smiled widely as he unpacked them.

Raphael stood up and moved over to where Simon had stopped at the floor.

“You bought six packages of ice cream?” he asked doubtfully. Simon looked up at him and shrugged.

“Yeah,” he said. “Why?”

Raphael frowned. “You do know I can’t eat that, right? I haven’t eaten ice cream in more than sixty years.”

Simon frowned. “You haven’t? Do you remember what it tasted like?”

Raphael sat down before him, looking intently at the vanilla ice cream. “I remember vanilla,” he said quietly. “Not exactly or precisely, but I remember this sweet, sugar coated cold thing …” he sighed and looked for a moment a bit mournful, before he shook his head and became his usual self.

“So,” he said, “don’t eat it in bed though. I swear to the Angel, if I see one chocolate stain on my sheets …”

“No need to threathen me,” said Simon and rolled his eyes. “But seriously? You remember vanilla? Can’t you try and eat some?” He held up the package.

Raphael scowled. “You know I’m just going to choke it up, right?” he said slowly. “Disgusting, but true.”

Simon contemplated this for a while, before he shone up again. “But just a little teaspoon of it won’t burt you, right?” 

Raphael hesitated. “Simon, I don’t-” he began, but the boy flew up again. “I have an idea! I just need a spoon,” he exclaimed, and disappeared.

“Do you even know where the kitchen is?” Raphael called after him, though he knew that Simon could find his way around here quite easily. He started fiddling with the lid of the ice cream, when Simon returned.

“Okay, you liked vanilla you said?” he said, waggling his spoon in the air. Raphael nodded slowly.

“Great!” Simon opened the vanilla ice cream and dug his spoon into it.

“What, I’m going to watch you eat?” Raphael asked sourly. Simon snorted and shook his head, and then proceeded to eat the ice cream. Raphael raised his eyebrows while Simon shuddered at the cold feeling.

“Well?” he said. “What was your plan? To eat the whole box before-”

Simon suddenly threw his arms around Raphael’s neck and kissed him with open mouth. Instead of the usual warmth, Simon’s mouth was cold as ice and Raphael squirmed a little at first. But then, he realized what Simon was doing and he relaxed.

Simon let him taste the vanilla through him.

Raphael tangled his fingers into Simon’s thick hair and pressed him closer, and he sighed when he remembered the taste of vanilla. It took him back so many years, and his memory hadn’t done it justice.

Eventually, the taste faded and Raphael pulled away.

“Wait,” Simon said, a bit dizzy after the kiss. “You need to taste chocolate too. And strawberry, and pear …”

 

Twenty minutes later, they had went through every flavor Simon had bought, and Raphael concluded that the liked the vanilla and the caramel ice cream best. Vanilla because it reminded him of old times, and caramel because it somehow reminded him of Simon.

“You know,” Raphael mused while Simon took another spoon of the vanilla ice cream, “you might be the best boyfriend existing out there.”

Simon snorted. “I don’t know, you should ask Magnus and Alec about that. But I am pretty awesome, am I not?”

Raphael grinned. “You are,” he said. “Now come over here and feed me some more ice cream.”


End file.
